Réunion de famille
by colinot
Summary: Jeanne demande à Luka de retrouver les membres de sa familles. Il trouve alors la trace d'une certaine Pétunia Dursley.One-shot.


**Disclamer: Harry potter et Bayonetta ne m'appartienne pas.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeanne s'approcha de Céréza, maintenant connue sous le nom de Bayonetta, qui était tranquillement en train de boire un verre au bar de Rodin.

"Céréza, je peux te parler une minute s'il te plaît ?" Demanda Jeanne.

"Bien sûr." Répondit Bayonetta en souriant. Mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand elle vit le visage de sa presque sœur. Il y avait de la honte dessus. Bayonetta n'avait jamais vue son amie honteuse. Même quand elle l'avait enfermé dans un cercueil pendant presque cinq cents ans pour la protéger, elle n'avait eu que de la peine, mais pas de honte. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jeanne ?"

Jeanne l'invita à s'assoir à une table et commença à dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

"Voilà, peu de temps après la tentative de résurrection de Jubileus, j'ai demandé un service à Luka."

Bayonetta leva un sourcil. "Même si j'ai tendance à monopoliser Chouchou*, il ne m'appartient pas. Je ne vois pas le problème." (*Ou Cheshire suivant la version du jeu.)

"Le problème…" Commença Jeanne, avant de soupirer. "Le mieux c'est que je commence par le tout début. Il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, après la chute d'Umbra et que je t'ai scellé au fond du lac, je n'étais pas en grande forme, de nos jours il appelle ça une dépression nerveuse. Bref, je n'étais vraiment pas bien et j'ai trouvé le réconfort dans les bras d'un homme."

Bayonetta écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation, mais ne dit rien.

"Je l'ai vraiment aimé, Céréza, et de cet amour est naît un petit garçon." Jeanne leva la main pour empêcher Céréza de parler. "Seulement l'accouchement m'a terriblement affaibli, et Balder et ses sbires en on profités pour me capturer et me faire un lavage de cerveaux, pour faire de moi leur larbin. N'ayant aucun pouvoir, ils ont laissés mon fils et son père tranquille et ils ont quittés le pays pour être à l'abri des sages de Lumen. Le service que j'ai demandé à Luka, c'est de retrouver leurs traces. Je sais bien que depuis le temps, ils sont tous les deux morts, mais je me suis dit que mon fils avait peut-être eux des enfants, qui eux même eurent des enfants…"

"Tu lui as demandé de rechercher tes descendants." Conclus Bayonetta. "Que lui as-tu donné en échange ?"

"Des photos de toi nue."

"QUOI !?"

"Je plaisante." Dit Jeanne en retrouvant enfin un semblant de sourire. "Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment il avait eu ses lunettes lui permettant de voir le purgatoire ?"

"Il m'avait dit qu'il les avait eu de Rodin en échange d'une bonne bouteille de saké." Répondit Bayonetta surprise.

"C'est le cas." Confirma Jeanne. "Mais qui crois-tu, a convaincu Rodin d'accepter ? Mais enfin il en a finalement trouvé peu après notre affrontement avec Loptr. Il ne paye pas de mine comme-ça ton Chouchou, mais il est efficace. Il m'a trouvé trois descendants. Pétunia Evans, qui c'est mariée et a eu un enfant, Dudley, et la sœur de pétunia, Lily. Mais il n'a pas réussi à avoir d'info sur cette dernière."

Jeanne resta un moment silencieuse avant de reprendre. "Céréza, je veux les rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire seule, c'est trop, même pour moi. Peux-tu venir avec moi ?"

Bayonetta se leva et prit Jeanne dans ses bras. "J'ai été en Enfer pour récupérer ton âme. Je peux bien rencontrer ta famille."

* * *

Une alarme sonna brusquement, faisant sursauter Dumbledore. Un être magique non autorisé avait réussi à pénétrer la barrière de sang du 4 Privet Drive.

"Polky !" Cria Dumbledore.

"Que peut faire Polky pour l'illustre directeur." Demanda un elfe de maison en s'inclinant, après être apparut.

"Dit à Severus et Minerva de me retrouver à la sorti de Poudlard immédiatement. Dit leur que c'est un code Merlin."

* * *

"Albus, que se passe-t-il de si grave pour que vous utilisiez un code Merlin ?" Demanda Minerva en courant vers lui.

"Quelqu'un de magique ne figurant pas sur la liste blanche à pénétré la barrière de sang de chez Harry."

"C'est ridicule." Renifla Severus. "Potter est actuellement à Poudlard, je viens de le croiser."

"Oui, mais je crains pour les Dursley." Répondit Dumbledore."

"LES DURSLEY !?" Hurla Rogue. "Vous m'aviez assuré que Potter était bien traité. Ce qui est impossible avec Pétunia, qui hait encore plus la magie, qu'un sang-pur hait un né-de-moldus."

"C'est pas le moment." Répliqua Dumbledore. "Sortez vos baguettes et préparez-vous au pire. Le Portoloin se déclenchera à trois. Un, deux, trois.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils eurent la surprise de voir que tout était normal. Si ce n'ai que sur un des trottoirs près du 4 Privet Drive se trouvaient assises deux femmes, habillées de manière élégante. Une brune de vingt à trente ans, qui consolait une femme dans la même tranche d'âge, qui avait des cheveux cendrés.

"Ne t'en fait pas Jeanne, oublie cette famille, elle ne te mérite pas. Il reste Lily, elle ne peut pas être pire que cette garce de Pétunia. Je suis sûr que Luka finira par la trouver." Dit la femme Brune.

"Et si c'était le contraire, Céréza." Répliqua la femme aux cheveux cendrés. "Quand Luka m'a dit qu'il les avait trouvé, j'avais eu de l'espoir, mais je me rends compte que je me berçais d'illusion et que ma famille est bel et bien morte."

Dumbledore s'approcha et toussa légèrement. "Veuillez m'excuser mes demoiselles."

"C'est pas le moment vieil homme. Laisse-nous tranquille." Répliqua Céréza.

"Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible et que vous allez devoir nous accompagner."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Bayonetta à deux doigts de sortir un de ses pistolets.

"Parce que vous avez pénétrées dans une zone, sous la protection d'une barrière magique, et que nous devons connaitre vos intentions." Répliqua doucement Dumbledore.

"Une barrière… ? Ah c'était ça qu'on a senti en arrivant ? C'était tellement faible qu'on s'est demandée si on avait imaginée quelque chose." Dit Céréza. Elle se releva et épousseta la poussière sur sa robe. "Bon je vous explique et ensuite vous nous fichez la paix. Mon amie Jeanne ici présente était à la recherche des derniers membres de sa famille. Un ami journaliste, et aussi détective à ses heures perdus, a retrouvé la trace de trois de ses membres. Lily Evans, sa sœur Pétunia, et le fils de cette dernière, Dudley. N'ayant pas encore d'infos sur Lily on a décidé de commencer par notre meilleure piste, Pétunia. Maintenant dégagez avant que je ne vous fasse sauter la cervelle." Dit-elle en pointant une arme pile entre les deux yeux de Dumbledore.

Minerva et Rogue allaient intervenir mais ils furent interrompus par un geste de Dumbledore.

"Mademoiselle." Dit Dumbledore en écartant tranquillement l'arme de son visage, qui revint aussitôt en face de lui. "Si vous me dite qu'elle est votre lien de parenté avec les Evans, et si vous me dites pourquoi les alarmes vous on signalés comme magique. Alors il ce pourrait que j'ai des information pour vous."

Bayonetta allez proposer au vieil homme de l'envoyer en Inferno afin que madame Butterfly lui tire les vers du nez, mais se ravisa et se tourna vers Jeanne. "C'est à toi de voir Jeanne. Je te soutiens quoi qu'il arrive.

Jeanne réprima un sanglot et approuva de la tête. "Dit lui. Mais s'il ne la joue pas franc jeu, tu sais quoi faire."

Bayonetta esquissa un sourire. "Personnellement je n'ai aucun lien avec les Evans. Jeanne et moi somme les dernières sorcières du clan Umbra. Et Jeanne et l'arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, grand-mère de Pétunia et Lily."

"C'est impossible." Cria McGonagall. "Un sorcier ne peut pas vivre au-delà de deux cents ans. À moins que vous n'aillez une pierre philosophale."

"Nous n'avons rien de tel." Répondit Bayonetta. "Je ne sais pas pour vos sorciers, mais pour les sorcières d'Umbra, ce n'est pas un exploit d'atteindre cette âge. J'ai personnellement 583 ans. Et Jeanne à un mois de moins que moi."

"Vous êtes bien conservés." Dit Minerva.

"On a une bonne crème hydratante." Répliqua Bayonetta.

Dumbledore la regarda droit dans les yeux, et finalement, opta pour croire la 'jeune' femme.

"Je crains de ne pas avoir de bonne nouvelle à ce sujet." Soupira-t-il. "Lily Potter, née Evans, a été assassinée avec son mari en 1981. Il on laissait derrière eux leur fils Harry, la barrière est là justement pour le protéger."

"S'il a vécu avec ses gens, il doit être comme eux." Dit Jeanne. "Je préfère encore être seule que de les considérer comme ma famille."

"Oh non !" Intervint Minerva. "Harry est un garçon charmant, il n'a rien à voir avec ces 'gens'." Dit-elle en mettant le plus de méprit possible dans le 'gens'.

"Et Lily était la plus douce des personnes. Elle était le complet opposé de Pétunia." Dit Rogue, surprit d'avoir dit ça.

Jeanne sembla réfléchir un moment. "Pourrais-je le voir ?"

"À vrais dire, vous pourriez faire plus que ça." Dit Dumbledore. "Il ce trouve que pour la protection d'Harry, j'ai du le mettre dans une maison où se trouve une personne partageant le même sang que Lily. Celle de Pétunia en l'occurrence. Mais comme vous avez du remarquer, les Dursley ne porte pas les sorciers dans leur cœur. Aussi vus que vous êtes l'ancêtre de Lily. Vous pourriez peut-être accueillir Harry chez vous. Vus que en plus il ne porte pas non plus les Dursley dans son cœur." Proposa-t-il.

"Je…" Commença Jeanne et ne sachant plus quoi dire. "Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Mais s'il veut venir chez moi, il est le bienvenu."

"Parfait." Dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. "Si vous voulez on peut rencontrer Harry tout de suite."

"Pouvons-nous attendre une heure ou deux." Demanda Bayonetta. "Juste le temps que Jeanne n'ait plus les yeux rouges, ça ferait une mauvaise première impression."

* * *

"Monsieur Potter. Voulez-vous bien me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur s'il vous plaît." Demanda le professeur McGonagall alors qu'il mangeait avec son ami Hermione.

"Est-ce que ça concerne le tournois ?" Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient en route.

"Non, mais je vous préviens vous risquez d'avoir un choc." Répondit McGonagall.

* * *

"Bonjours." Dit poliment Harry. Alors que deux splendides jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans le bureau du directeur. "Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur."

"Oui, entre Harry, et assis-toi." Dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaitre un siège pour Harry. "Un bonbon au citron ?" Proposa-t-il. Mais Harry refusa poliment.

"Harry… ce que je m'apprête à te dire risque de te faire un choc." Reprit Dumbledore.

"Quelqu'un ma encore inscrit dans un tournoi mortel sans mon consentement ?" Demanda Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de tournoi mortel ?" Demanda la femme aux cheveux cendrés, presque argentés.

"Je vous le raconterais plus tard." Répondit Dumbledore. "Harry laisse moi te présenter mademoiselle Céréza."

"Tu peux aussi m'appeler Bayonetta." Dit la femme aux cheveux bruns.

"Enchanté." Répondit Harry.

"Et son amie, Jeanne…"

"Enchanté." Répéta Harry

"…Ta grand-mère." Reprit Dumbledore.

"Qu-quoi ?" Dit Harry incrédule.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte." Dit Jeanne. "En fait je suis ton arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, grand-mère, du côté de ta mère."

"Hein ? Mais c'est impossible, vous êtes jeune." Répliqua Harry.

"Merci du compliment." Répliqua Jeanne. "Mais les sorcières d'Umbra comme Céréza et moi, ont une longue longévité."

"Mais je croyais que ma mère était née dans une famille de moldus ?"

"En effet. Les sorcières d'Umbra n'entre pas dans la même catégorie que les sorciers de Poudlard, si nous donnons naissance à une fille, elle aura les pouvoirs d'une sorcière d'Umbra. Si c'est un garçon il naîtra sans pouvoir, et j'ai eu un fils. Mais je te raconterais ça en détail plus tard. Il se trouve que je suis passé chez Pétunia."

Harry grimaça à la mention de sa tante.

"Oui, je n'ai pas été très bien accueillit." Dit Jeanne avec un petit rire sans joie. "Mais il se trouve que Dumbledore m'a mit au courant de la barrière de sang qui te protège. Il se trouve que je remplis les condition pour maintenir la barrière, et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrait vivre chez m…"

"OUI !" Hurla Harry. Avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche en remarquant son impolitesse.

"Ça c'était un cri du cœur." Éclata de rire Céréza.

"Dans ce cas tu es bienvenu chez moi, aux États-Unis." Dit Jeanne. Elle se leva pour faire la bise à son descendant. "Je reste dans le coin le temps de faire plus ampl…" Elle arrêta brusquement son mouvement et fronça les sourcils. "Céréza, viens voir."

La susnommé s'approcha et fronça des sourcils à son tour. "Je vais chercher Rodin." Dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner. Elle pivota sur elle-même faisant apparaitre en même temps que son pied glissait sur le sol, un cercle remplit d'un liquide semblable à du sang, et elle s'enfonça dedans comme si c'était un ascenseur.

"Harry, mon cœur. Qui t'a fait cette cicatrice au front ?" Demanda Jeanne.

Les yeux d'Harry devinrent ronds de surprise. "Vous êtes sérieuse ?"

"Harry, apparemment les sorcières d'Umbra n'ont rien à voir avec nos sorcières." Expliqua Dumbledore. "Il est donc normale qu'elle ne sache pas à propos de ta célébrité. Jeanne, Harry est connue dans notre monde comme 'le-garçon-qui-à-survécu'. Il se trouve que l'homme qui a assassiné les parents d'Harry, et qui était le sorcier maléfique le plus puissant de notre époque, a aussi essayé de le tuer. Mais le sort de mort, sort impossible à contrer, a, on ne sait comment, rebondit sur Harry lui laissant cette cicatrice tout aussi célèbre que lui-même, et tuer le sorcier maléfique."

"Mais la mort ne l'empêche pas de revenir une fois par ans pour encore essayer de me tuer." Répliqua Harry. "Il y a trois ans, il a prit possession d'un de mes professeurs, qui a essayé de me tuer. Il y a deux ans, son souvenir de ses 16 ans a essayé de me tuer en lançant un serpent géant sur moi. L'année dernière il m'a laissé tranquille, mais j'ai du lutter contre les Détraqueurs qui en voulez à mon âme. Et cette année quelqu'un a mit mon nom dans la coupe de feu, m'obligeant à participer à un tournois mortel sous peine de mourir, si je me désiste."

Jeanne n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Bayonetta revenait avec Rodin.

Harry vit l'homme à la peau noir s'approcher, et se pencher vers lui. Harry ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de l'homme, qui étaient cachés par de large lunette de soleil. Mais il pouvait voir qu'une lueur rougeâtre s'en émanait. L'homme fixait intensément la cicatrice d'Harry, mais pas comme Harry avait l'habitude qu'on fixe sa cicatrice. L'homme se penchait un peu à droite à gauche tout en tirant des bouffé de son cigare, comme s'il examinait une machine en panne, et essayait de trouver d'où provenait la défaillance.

"Alors Rodin ?" Demanda Bayonetta.

Rodin se releva et tira une longue bouffé de son cigare.

"Je confirme, il a une âme parasite." Dit Rodin. "En fait je dirais plutôt que c'est un fragment d'âme."

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupire. "C'est ce que je craignais."

"Vous savez ce que c'est ?" Demanda Jeanne.

"Je le soupçonnais. Après qu'Harry m'ait apporté le journal de Tom Jedusor, qui se fait maintenant appeler Voldemort. C'est de lui dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Harry, ce que tu as détruit ce n'était pas un souvenir, mais un horcruxes. Un fragment d'âme arraché de son hôte pour le mettre dans un objet afin de devenir en quelque sorte immortel."

Rodin siffla d'admiration alors qu'il s'était assis et avait maintenant les pieds sur le bureau de Dumbledore. "Les âmes, c'est du costaux gamin, et je m'y connais. Comment tu as fait pour la détruire ?"

"J'ai utilisé le crochet que le Basilic m'avait laissé dans le bras en mourant." Répondit Harry.

Rodin se leva brusquement. "Tu ne parles pas du Roi des serpents j'espère ?"

"Si."

"À quel âge tu l'as affronté ?"

"12 ans."

"Tu avais quel arme ?"

"Cette épée." Dit Harry en pointant l'épée de Gryffondor dans une vitrine.

"T'as des couilles, gamin. Et tu dis qu'il t'as mordue ?"

"Oui."

"Et tu es toujours vivant ?"

"Oui, grâce aux larmes de phénix de Fumseck."

En entendant son nom, Fumseck lança un trémolo joyeux.

"Rodin, tu nous expliques ?" Demanda Jeanne.

"C'est comme si tu avais affronté Gomorrah sans invocation, avec pour seul arme un couteau à beurre, et que le moindre regard dans ses yeux te tuerais sur le coup." Expliqua Rodin. "Mais revenons à l'âme parasite." Dit-il en recommençant à tourner autour d'Harry.

"En effet." Reprit Dumbledore. "Je soupçonne Tom d'avoir créé plusieurs horcruxes et que celui dans la cicatrice d'Harry a été créé par accident, quand il a été détruit. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut détruire l'âme d'un horcruxe sans le détruire, et tant que tous les horcruxes ne sont pas détruit, la personne reste immortel."

Harry pâli à cette nouvelle et à ce que cela impliquait.

"C'est fait." Déclara Rodin.

"Je vous demande pardon, monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qui est fait ?" Demanda Dumbledore.

"J'ai retiré l'âme parasite du gamin." Dit Rodin en présentant une flamme noire avec de léger reflet rouge, qu'il mettait maintenant dans une sorte de gourde métallique. "Au passage, tu as une très jolie âme gamin."

"Euh… Merci." Répondit Harry qui ne savait pas comment prendre le compliment.

"C-comment ?" Balbutia Dumbledore.

"Ça fait parti de mon métier." Répondit Rodin. "Et vous ne voulez pas en savoir plus." Dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé. "Je garde ça avec moi. Je vais essayer de bricoler un truc pour localiser les autres." Expliqua-t-il en montrant la gourde renferment le fragment d'âme, et en disparaissant dans le cercle sanglant.

"Maintenant." Dit Jeanne. "Si vous me parliez du tournoi mortel dans lequel mon petit fils a été inscrit contre son grès."

* * *

 _Je suis dans la merde._ Pensa Harry, alors qu'il voyait Voldemort revenir à la vie.

Le tournoi, dans l'ensemble, c'était bien passé grâce à l'entrainement de Jeanne et Céréza, qui étaient maintenant ses deux mamans, même si ces dernières n'étaient pas en couple. Il avait vaincu le magyar à pointes en invoquant Gomorrah qui avait mangé le dragon. Harry ayant passé un pacte avec madame Butterfly, Harry pouvait invoquer les démons, et en plus, son âme ne risquait rien, car il avait utilisé les fragments d'âme de Voldemort comme monnaie d'échange. Et vue qu'un fragment d'âme est aussi puissant qu'une âme seule, il avait eu droit à beaucoup de connaissance et de puissance en prime. Rodin avait bien réussi à localisé les fragments mais il restait encore un fragment d'âme, en plus de Voldemort, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à localisé, il savait juste qu'il existait. Rodin avait donc enchanté les lunettes d'Harry, pour qu'il puisse le trouver s'il était près de lui, et actuellement il était à ses pieds, sous la forme d'un serpent.

La deuxième épreuve s'était aussi bien déroulé, et Harry avait crée un malstrom pour allez chercher tous les otages au fond de l'eau, dont le sien, Ron, avec qu'il s'était réconcilié. À la base l'otage d'Harry aurait du être Jeanne, mais elle aurait tué toutes les sirènes avant même que l'épreuve ne commence.

C'est à partir de la troisième épreuve que tout a tourné à la catastrophe.

Harry était arrivé au centre du labyrinthe en même temps que Cédric. Ils avaient attrapé le trophée ensemble, mais ce dernier était un portoloin qui les avaient amené dans un cimetière, où Queudver les attendait. Ce dernier tenta de tuer Cédric, mais Harry, ayant de meilleur réflexe qu'avant son pacte, réussi à pousser Cédric de la trajectoire du sort de mort, mais ce dernier était tombé sur le trophée, l'emmenant en lieu sûr, et fermant par la même occasion la seul porte de sorti d'Harry, qui surprit par la disparition de Cédric, ne vit pas le sort assommant partant dans sa direction. Queudver lui préleva alors du sang, alors qu'Harry était inconscient, et ressuscita Voldemort.

Voldemort fit alors un long monologue à ses partisans, qui étaient revenue la queue entre les jambes, sur comment il avait vécu ces dernière année et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher Harry, et que maintenant que son sang coulait dans ses veines, il ne risquait plus rien.

Harry voulez bien en finir avec lui, mais étant maintenue par une statue, il ne pouvait pas agir sans risquer qu'un mangemort prenne la fuite, et surtout que le dernier horcruxe se fasse la malle.

C'est alors que Voldemort annonça qu'il allait affronter Harry en duel. Grave erreur.

Harry était à peine libérer qu'il sorti un des vieux pistolets rouge et or avec un joyau blanc de maman Céréza, 'Thyme', sur lequel il y avait l'inscription 'toujours courageux', et il tira une balle, fait en crochet de basilic par Rodin, dans la tête du serpent horcruxe. Il pivota sur lui-même, traçant un cercle avec son pied afin de dresser un bouclier, le protégeant même des Avada de Voldemort, et Harry commença la danse d'invocation de Phantasmaraneae.

Plusieurs araignées gigantesque apparurent et firent un festin avec les mangemorts, tout en ligotant Voldemort.

"Comment tu-" Commença Voldemort, juste avant que de nouveau fils d'araignée n'apparaissent et le bâillonne.

"C'est fini Tom." Dit gravement Harry. "Ton serpent était le dernier horcruxe qui te restait."

À cette déclaration les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent.

"Adieu Tom." Dit Harry avant de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête.

Harry s'éloigna un peu du corps de son vieil ennemi, puis traça un portail de transport. N'ayant jamais fait de portail vers Poudlard, il le fit vers le seul lieu qu'il connaissait bien, et emmena le corps de Tom avec lui.

"Salut oncle Rodin." Dit Harry en arrivant au 'portes de l'enfer' le bar de Rodin, qui servait aussi de couverture pour sa fabrique d'armes.

"Gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te croyais en pleine compétition ?"

"C'était le cas mais il y a eu des complications." Répondit Harry en montrant le corps de Voldemort. "Tu peux m'ouvrir un portail pour Poudlard s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas encore le faire pour là bas."

"Sure, gamin. Mais tu devras me raconter l'affrontement." Répondit Rodin en créant un portail.

"Le professeur Dumbledore a un artefact pouvant revivre les souvenir comme si c'était les tiens. Tu n'as qu'à venir, il va sûrement vouloir 'voir' ce qui c'est passé."

"Avec plaisir. Passe devant, je te rejoins après avoir fait la fermeture."

"Ok, à plus." Dit Harry en s'enfonçant dans le nouveau portail avec son fardeau.

* * *

À Poudlard, c'était la panique.

Cédric avait raconté comment Harry venait de lui sauver la vie, et que le trophée était un Portoloin.

Dumbledore rassembla ses troupes afin d'essayer de localiser Harry et venir à son secours, quand une araignée géante recouvert de cranes humains apparut et dévora l'ancien auror, Alastor Maugrey. L'araignée avait ensuite foncé sur Rogue, mais s'était arrêtée, avant de disparaitre, laissant le professeur par terre dans sa propre urine, car sous l'effet de la peur, sa vessie décida de ne plus remplir sa fonction, et ouvrit les vannes.

Dumbledore du calmer le publique, et un disque couleur sang apparue, d'où sorti Harry.

"HARRY." Cria le professeur avant de se précipité vers lui. "Tu va bien, tu n'es pas blessé ?"

"Juste une coupure au bras." Dit calmement Harry. "Voldemort a voulut utiliser mon sang pour ressusciter. Il n'en a pas profité longtemps." Dit-il en dégageant le corps sans vie du mage noir de son cocon de soie.

"Harry mon chérie. C'est toi qui as invoqué Phantasmaraneae ?" Demanda Jeanne en se rapprochant.

"Oui maman, je lui ai demandé de s'occuper des mangemorts." Expliqua Harry. "Vus qu'il y en avait beaucoup au cimetière, il a put enregistrer leur signature magique et traquer ceux qui n'ont pas put venir. Pourquoi ?"

"Il a attaqué deux de tes professeur et en a tuer un." Expliqua Céréza.

"Alors c'est que c'était des mangemorts." Répliqua Harry.

"Impossible." Dit Dumbledore. "Jamais Alastor n'aurait…"

Il se tourna alors vers Rogue. "Severus, vous m'aviez bien dit que des ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation de polynectar avait était volés ?"

"Toujours vivant ?" Dit Harry en voyant son professeur de potion. "Dommage."

"Oui je suis toujours vivant, Potter. Cette araignée a arrêté son attaque et a disparut juste après. Et oui monsieur le directeur. À tous les coups sa fiole contenait le polynectar. Le vrai Alastor ne doit pas être loin, vu que le faux avait besoin de ses cheveux pour la potion."

"Harry sache que Severus était mon espion et n'est plus un mangemort depuis des années." Dit Dumbledore.

"Ça explique qu'il soit toujours vivant." Dit Harry en baillant. Il pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et sorti de sa tête un filament argenté qu'il mit dans une fiole. "Voici le souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai sommeil."

 **FIN**


End file.
